Akai Bara
by LadyAbigail
Summary: Shinji Ikari, Toji Suzuhara, and Kensuke Aide transfer to Cross Academy from Tokyo-3 and Shinji immediately gets close to Dorm President Kaname Kuran. But as life is peaceful in Cross Academy, Tokyo-3 suffers a crisis with the Angels and Gendo Ikari sends a letter basically telling Shinji to get his ass back to Tokyo-3 and pilot Eva Unit 01. [Kaname x Shinji] some violence.
1. Chapter 01: Murasakiiro no Bara

_**Akai Bara**_

_By Abigail Jean Zimmerman_

_Written in 2014_

_An __**Evangelion/Vampire Knight**__ FanFiction_

_[Kaname x Shinji]_

_**Chapter 01: **__**Murasakiiro no Bara**_

Shinji Ikari, Toji Suzuhara, and Kensuke Aide ran to Mr. Yagari's classroom a minute after the bell rang and barged in to the classroom, falling to their hands and knees.

"We're so sorry, Mr. Yagari-!" Shinji exclaimed, panting and standing up.

The other two stood up as well and bowed with Shinji to Mr. Yagari.

"You're late, I have no choice but to-" Mr. Yagari interrupted.

"Sorry, sir, but we were just talking to Headmaster Cross! He was discussing the rules of Cross Academy!" Shinji interrupted.

Mr. Yagari sighed and said, "Fine, just take a seat."

"Yes, sir!" the three said, sitting down.

_~*Back in the hall when the three ran to Mr. Yagari's*~_

Shinji ran so hard to Mr. Yagari's classroom when a tall figure bumped into him hard. He crashed onto the hard wood floor and rubbed his head. Toji and Kensuke stopped to wait for Shinji.

"Are you alright?" the tall figure asked.

Shinji looked up and saw a very beautiful older student from the Night Class.

"Yes, senpai, I am, thank you," he said.

The older student stood up and picked the young boy up to his feet.

"My name is Dorm President Kaname Kuran. What is your name?" the older student asked.

"Shinji Ikari, senpai," Shinji said.

"Dorm President Kuran! Are you alright?!" Kaname's pawn (named Hanabusa Aidou) ran up and glared at Shinji. "Go to class!"

Shinji flinched and ran off.

Kaname glared at Hanabusa and slapped him across the cheek.

"There was no fault from him, Aidou, if anything, it was my fault, I walked in his path," Kaname said.

"But, my lord, he was running in the halls!" Hanabusa said.

"I know..." Kaname said.

Kaname walked back to the Moon Dormitory with Hanabusa and went to bed.

_~*A Couple Days after Toji, Shinji, and Kensuke Arrived and Attended Cross Academy*~_

_**Lunch Break**_

"I'm telling you, I think Dorm President Kuran likes you, Shinji," Toji said, taking a bite of his ramen.

"Why do you say that?" Shinji asked, sipping his Miso soup that he made. And beside him was a folded-upsoft blanket with a ribbon to wrap it (also a note on it, saying in big cursive letters, _"From Kaname, to Shinji"_), a rectangle block of pure milk chocolate, a nice glass bottle of soda, and an invitation to Vice Dorm President Takuma Ichijou's birthday party.

"Dude! He got you a ton of gifts and an invation to Vice Dorm President Ichijou's B-Day party!" Kensuke said, taking a bite of his curry. "And the main reason why he's inviting you is to see you!"

"Yeah, you're probably right," Shinji said.

Then, Takuma Ichijou and Ruka Souen walked in with smiles on their faces. Their eyes were fixed on Shinji. "Shinji Ikari, Dorm President Kuran would like to sign you out of class for just a few hours," Takuma said.

Shinji walked out with Takuma and Ruka as Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain took his stuff.

"Where are we going?" Shinji asked.

"Lord Kaname is taking you to a tailor to custom make your party suit," Ruka said.

"Ruka-" Takuma was about to reason with her about calling Kaname _"Lord Kaname" _when Shinji asked, "_Lord _Kaname? Is he a king?"

"Only Lord Kaname can tell you his true identity," Hanabusa said.

"Oh," Shinji said.

They finally got to a car with Kaname in it and drove off to the tailor.

"I heard that you recieved my gifts that I sent you. How do you like them, Shinji?" Kaname asked, smiling.

"I love them, Lord Kaname," Shinji said, smiling.

Kaname frowned when he heard the _Lord _in it.

"Shinji, I am simply a Dorm President. Please do not call me _'Lord'_," Kaname said.

"But Ruka called you _'_Lord_ Kaname'_," Shinji said.

Kaname sighed and leaned back. "I suppose that the time to tell you is now, Shinji-kun... The Night Class is full of vampires and I am their leader. I'm a pureblood vampire," Kaname said to Shinji.

Shinji gasped and his eyes widened. "...So...are you a king?" Shinji asked.

"I am," Kaname said.


	2. Chapter 02: Ryuketsu no Bara

_[Continuing on __**Akai Bara**__]_

_**Chapter 02: Ryuketsu no Bara**_

When they arrived at the tailor's place, the tailor measured Shinji and let him pick out the designs. Kaname, Hanabusa, Ruka, Seiren, and Akatsuki waited in the near distance when Takuma ran up and handed Kaname an envelope. He panted and dropped to the floor.

Kaname looked at the front of the envelope and saw that it was addressed to Shinji and from Gendo Ikari.

"I do not like the looks of this letter…" Kaname said.

"It's probably an apology letter or something…" Akatsuki said.

"Haven't you heard the relationship between Shinji and his father?! His father is a faggot! He abandoned him when he was just four (right after his mother died) and made him pilot a monstrous beast!" Hanabusa said. "He probably wants Shinji to pilot it again!"

When they were done with the tailor, Kaname and Shinji rode back to the academy when Kaname gave Shinji the letter.

Shinji opened the letter and read it.

"What does it say?" Kaname asked.

"…It says…I have to marry Rei Ayanami…my friend," Shinji said, reading the letter.

"Do you want to marry her?" Kaname asked.

"No, I want to marry you, Kaname."

Kaname sighed and asked, "Do you want me to destroy the letter?"

"…Yes, please…"

Kaname took the letter and turned it to ash.

"Don't worry, Shinji, he can't force you to do anything," Kaname said.

"You're right, Kaname." He smiled and hugged him.

Kaname smiled and wrapped his arms around Shinji.

_~*Later that night when Shinji was sleeping in his bed in the Day Class Dormitory*~_

Shinji woke up from a nightmare and walked to Zero Kiryu's room when he heard someone in the hall. He looked around and saw nothing. He continued, but saw a scary dark figure. It ran up to Shinji and killed him.

Meanwhile in the Night Class session where Kaname was reading, the class smelt the blood and Kaname just up from his seat. He can recognize that smell anywhere…it was Shinji's blood. He ran out and over to where the smell was coming from and arrived at the crime scene. Shinji was dead, bleeding, and lying on the floor. Kaname's heart skipped a beat from sorrow. He can also smell the kind of specie that did this to him. A Level E.

"Lord Kaname!" Hanabusa exclaimed, running up to Kaname. He gasped and covered his mouth and nose to stop the overwhelming smell to get him drunk. "What happened, Lord Kaname?"

"A Level E killed him…"


End file.
